Pirates!!!! in Three Parts
This is an idea for an animation, or perhaps video game featuring a diverse cast of characters as an intrepid crew of adventurers travel the world, evade the law, and make new friends. Plot On a Sunday afternoon in the late 1600s, a lady by the name of Saraharahara began perusing her local library, searching for a cure for a bump that had developed in her mouth right under her teeth, since she couldn't stop poking at it with her tongue and it was starting to aggravate her. Eventually, she discovered that a rare fruit, the Welchia fruit, offered a cure for her problems, but only grew in one place on the opposite side of the world. Determined, she set off on an adventure to find this rare fruit aboard the ship Haywire, along with a few of her friends, because life's a lot worse when you don't have your friends around. Characters The Main Crew 'Saraharahara' Saraharahara is a bipedal lizard-like creature who lives in the gloomy town of Dirtport. Turned off and detached from the rest of the town, she spends most of her time indoors reading literature and growing plants, until her mouth problems call her to a life of adventure. She captains the ship Haywire despite having no hands, which occasionally proves slightly problematic. Saraharahara is a wise, determined figure, and it is under her leadership and good intuition that the crew makes it through many of their struggles. In battle, her expertise with horticulture allows her to grow a variety of plants to help her out. Fun fact: Carries a small pile of sand with her wherever she goes 'Isabelle' Coming straight from Animal Crossing, Isabelle joins Saraharahara on her journey, always eager to help a friend. Isabelle maintains the position of the "engineer" of the crew, creating new contraptions to assist her partners and fixing up the ship when it gets damaged, and can show surprising strength when needed, although she can be a bit clumsy. Personality-wise, Isabelle is friendly, silly, a bit scatterbrained and forgetful, and passive with what life throws at her; the latter perhaps a bit too much. However, under significant pressure, Isabelle can break from her usual calm and quickly become the most feared member of the group. She's also much taller than anyone else aboard the ship and often has to grab stuff off shelves for the other crewmembers. Is pretty much blind without her glasses. Fun fact: Can burp the ABCs backwards but not forwards for some reason Mystery Third Character Nobody knows who this even is. 'Turnip' Saraharahara's pet cat. A naturally skilled swimmer, he can travel long distances through the sea without the help of a ship. His small size makes him vulnerable but also able to sneak up on people undetected. Fun fact: Carries a variety of rare earth elements in his third leg, but nobody has been able to extract them because they don't know which of his legs is the third Episodes Category:Animation Category:Animated series Category:Animal Crossing series Category:Crossovers Category:LGBT Characters Category:Comedy-Adventure series Category:Series about animals Category:Friendship Category:Aardvark Category:Fanon Category:Original Characters Category:Video games Category:Video game spin-offs Category:Pirates Category:Youtube